i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Aichuu Card EXP Requirements
Basic Information Leveling up your Idol cards requires you to use the レッスン (Lesson) option in the Aichuu menu, where you first select the card you wish to level up and then choose up to 12 of your other cards for it to consume in order to gain EXP. Consumed cards are removed from your inventory upon consumption, so be careful not to use cards you still wish to keep. The amount of EXP that a card gives upon consumption varies according to its Level, but the amount of EXP that is required in order for a card to gain a Level is uniformly set according to what its current Level is. Card EXP Values The'' ''EXP of any given card varies according to their rarity. All cards have a default amount of EXP they are worth starting at Level 1, and that value goes up as the card levels up. In essence, a basic formula that can be used to figure out a card's EXP value is as follows: EXP = D + (M*(L-1)) Where D = The card's default starting value, M = The modifier based on its rarity, and L = The current Level. The default values and Modifiers for each card's Rarity are as follows: * Normal: 50 EXP Starting Value, +10 per Level Up * High Normal: 65 EXP Starting Value, +20 per Level Up * Rare: 100 EXP Starting Value, +20 per Level Up * Double Rare: 200 EXP Starting Value, +40 per Level Up * Super Rare: 300 EXP Starting Value, +60 per Level Up * Ultra Rare: 400 EXP Starting Value, +80 per Level Up * Legend Rare: 500 EXP Starting Value, +100 per Level Up * God Rare: 600 EXP Starting Value, +120 per Level Up Example: A Level 6 Normal is used for EXP. Plug its Level, starting value and modifier into the above equation and you get: 50 + ( 10*(6-1) ) -> 50 + (10 * 5) -> 50 + 50 -> 100 As such, that card would be worth 100 EXP Example: A Level 24 GR is used for EXP. 600 + ( 120*(24-1) ) -> 600 + (120 * 23) -> 600 + 2760 -> 3360 This card would be worth 3,360 EXP. Note: Card's offer 1.1x the usual amount of EXP when being used on cards that have the same Attribute. As such, in the same scenario as above, if the N card being used is of the COOL attribute and is being used on another COOL attribute card, it will be worth 110 EXP instead of 100. If the same situation is applied to the GR, it would be worth 3,696 instead of 3,360. ''EXCELLENT' and 'MARVELOUS' From time to time, you may see these words appear upon giving your Idol card other cards to consume. They are EXP modifiers, which increase the total amount of EXP you normally would have gotten. The 'EXCELLENT' modifier boosts the total EXP gain by 1.5x, while the 'MARVELOUS' modifier increases it by 2x. The frequency with which these modifiers occur appears to be completely random, and is thus a luck-related occurrence; there have been case where a modifier may appear during three consecutive Level-Up sessions, and other cases where neither appears for a long stretch of time. While the exact occurrence rates are unknown, the 'EXCELLENT' modifier occurs much more frequently than the 'MARVELOUS' modifier. EXP Value of Bear Cards The EXP Bear cards (also called 'Battle Bears' due to their weapon-bearing appearances), unlike regular aichuu cards, offer very large amounts of EXP that are disproportionate to their Levels (especially as they cannot be leveled up at all). This EXP value does not vary, however, and is set depending on the rarity of the Bear card. Furthermore, this value does not see any increase even if the Bear card is used on an Idol that matches their attribute. Note: Testing indicates the possibility that using Bears on cards of the same attribute increases the likelihood of getting the 'EXCELLENT' and 'MARVELOUS' EXP modifiers, but this remains unverified, and there is not yet any way to confirm this, so take that with a grain of salt. * R Bears (3 Stars) - Identified by the stick the wield : 500 EXP * RR Bears (4 Stars) - Identified by the basic sword they wield : 1000 EXP * SR Bears (5 Stars) - Identified by the Golden-striped sword and Basic Armor they wear : 2000 EXP * UR Bears (6 Stars) - Identified by the Ornate Sword, Helmet, and Cape they wear : 4000 EXP * As of present, there does not appear to be any LE or GR rank Bears. EXP Requirements for Level-Up Finally, below is a brief list which details the amount of EXP that is necessary in order for a card to move from one Range of Levels to another. Note: The exact amounts of EXP required to move from one level to another are not listed here, only a more broad range. More testing is necessary in order to confirm the exact amounts of EXP necessary for each individual Level gain, but such information is likely unnecessary. Note 2: The following list is based upon research performed on R, SR, and LE cards. It should assumedly also apply to N, HN, RR, and UR cards, but if there are any discrepancies you are aware of, please, feel free to edit this page with the correct information. * Level 1 to Level 10 : 250 Total EXP (All) * Level 10 to Level 20 : 800 Total EXP (All) * Level 20 to Level 30 : 1300 Total EXP (All) * Level 30 to Level 40 : 1900 Total EXP (HN, R, RR, SR, UR, LE, GR) * Level 40 to Level 50 : 2000 Total EXP (R, RR, SR, UR, LE, GR) * Level 50 to Level 60 : 3000 Total EXP (RR, SR, UR, LE, GR) * Level 60 to Level 70 : 4000 Total EXP (SR, UR, LE, GR) * Level 70 to Level 80 : 5000 Total EXP (UR, LE, GR) * Level 80 to Level 90 : 6000 Total EXP (LE, GR) * Level 90 to Level 100 : 7000 Total EXP (GR Only) Total Required EXP to Max Level a GR card: 31,250 EXP __FORCETOC__ 'Required experience 'Normal cards' 'High Normal cards' 'Rare cards' 'Double Rare cards' 'Super Rare cards' 'Ultra Rare cards' 'Legend Rare cards' 'God Rare cards' Provided EXP Category:Game Guide